1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to toy objects that are spring biased into an expanded configuration, yet can be temporarily configured into a collapsed configuration. More particularly, the present invention relates to toy objects, such as balls, that can be temporarily pressed into a collapsed configuration, wherein the toy pops back into an expanded configuration a short time later. The present invention also relates to the method of manufacturing such toy objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with various types of toys that are intended to be thrown to a dog in a game of fetch. Prominent among such toys are balls and discs. It, therefore, is not surprising that pet owners often buy convertible throwing toys for their pets.
Collapsible throwing toys are balls, or similar spherically shaped objects, that are comprised of an upper hemisphere and a lower hemisphere. The upper hemisphere and the lower hemisphere are joined together with hinged connections along a common equatorial joint. Due to the hinged connections between the upper hemisphere and the lower hemisphere, the upper and lower hemispheres of the ball can be collapsed flat against each other. When the upper and the lower hemispheres of the toy are collapsed against each other, the toy has the general configuration of a disc. Accordingly, the collapsible toy can be configured either as a ball or as a disc, depending upon whether or not the toy is compressed.
As the upper and lower hemispheres of the toy are collapsed into a flat configuration, the diameters of the hemispheres expand. To accommodate this expansion, the upper and lower hemispheres of the toy are slotted. When the toy is fully expanded into its ball shape, the slots are closed and the toy has a continuous external surface. Conversely, when the toy is flattened into a disc, the slots open and expand, giving the disc a daisy configuration. A typical daisy configuration of a collapsible throwing toy can be seen by referencing U.S. Pat. No. Des 434,457 to Goldman, entitled Collapsible Toy.
In the prior art, collapsible throwing toys typically have some sort of biasing element that biases the collapsible throwing toy into its expanded, ball-like configuration. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,815 to Goldman, entitled Pop-Open Throwing Toy With Controllable Opening Delay And Method Of Operating Same, a collapsible throwing toy is shown that has an internal coil spring. The coil spring biases apart the upper and lower hemispheres of the toy. The collapsible throwing toy can be temporarily configured like a disc by compressing the internal coil spring and resisting the bias of the coil spring with a momentary suction cup connection between the upper and lower hemispheres. As soon as the momentary suction cup connection fails, the internal coil spring pops the collapsible throwing toy back into its expanded ball-like configuration.
Reliance upon a suction cup to trigger the expansion of a collapsed toy has certain inherent problems. Depending upon the game being played with a collapsed toy, the desired period before it pops back into its expanding shape may vary. If a group of people are playing “hot potato” with the toy, a delay of a few minutes may be desirable. If the collapsed toy is being used to play catch with a dog, it is usually desirable for a collapsed ball toy to expand back into its ball shape after being thrown and before it is fetched. This is a window of only a few seconds. Using a standard suction cup triggering mechanism, it is very difficult to get the toy to activate within the desired time window. If a suction cup is wet or is heavily compressed, it may not release until several seconds, or even minutes, have elapsed. If a suction cup is dirty, bent or under compressed, it may release in only one or two seconds.
In pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/801,867, to Goldman, entitled Collapsible Throwing Toy Having Timed Release Mechanism, a collapsible ball is disclosed with a suction cup and a time release control for the suction cup. In this manner, the rate at which the collapsible ball remains collapsed can be selectively controlled with some degree of accuracy.
A problem with all such prior art collapsible toys is that the toys are meant for people and not intended to be used as dog toys. Many prior art collapsible balls contain springs, elastic bands and other small parts that could injure a dog chewing upon the ball. In addition, the panels of many collapsible balls can easily pinch the tongue or jowls of a dog as they spring closed. Furthermore, the release mechanisms of prior art collapsible balls tend to malfunction when used with a dog. Collapsible balls that use suction cup releases malfunction by becoming wet with drool and contaminated with debris. Additionally, if the suction cup is punctured, torn or bent by a dog's teeth, as often happens, then the suction cup ceases to work and the collapsible toy can no longer hold its collapsed form.
A need therefore exists for a means to actively control the release mechanism of a collapsible toy so that the time period for activation can be selected in a reliable and accurate manner. A need also exists for a release mechanism for a collapsible toy that cannot be easily damaged by the teeth of a gnawing dog and does not present a danger to a gnawing dog. These needs are met by the present invention as described and claimed below.